


Протянешь мне руку?

by Lieblings_Bastard



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family Drama, Mystery, Other, UST, gost
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblings_Bastard/pseuds/Lieblings_Bastard
Summary: Настанет момент, когда ты станешь перед выбором: попытаться забыть всё и сделать вид, что ничего не произошло или протянуть мне руку в ответ и шагнуть в самую яркую тьму.





	1. 1.1

День смерти матери прогремел для Адриана громом среди ясного неба. Он знал, что её деятельность в последние годы не кончится ничем хорошим, а её смерть — всего лишь вопрос времени, и всё равно не ожидал. Тело безумно изуродовали, процедура опознания заставила Адриана ещё несколько ночей просыпаться от кошмаров. В них то, что осталось от породившей его женщины, тянуло к нему руки, шептало что-то обескровленными губами и, кажется, плакало. Это выглядело мерзко и страшно одновременно, едва не заставляя вывернуть всё нутро наизнанку.

Хоронили Эрику в простом закрытом гробу; в тот день у могилы собрались лишь могильщик, сам Адриан да нотариус, который принёс сыну убитой «радостную весть в этот печальный день». Эрика оставила сыну в наследство свой коттедж: с того дня он стал несчастливым обладателем двухэтажного дома с сомнительной репутацией — столь же сомнительной, как и у его матери. Чуть больше десяти последних лет жизни Эрика посвятила исследованию мира духов, практически полностью забыв про всё остальное. В первую очередь про свою семью.

В мире, где существовали провидцы и ясновидящие, эмпаты и телепаты, охотники на нечисть и нежить, пришедшую с Той стороны, творцы самых жутких и самых прекрасных сновидений — в общем, где мистика стало для людей обыденностью, — медиумы, в общем-то, ничем особенным не выделялись. Искра, конечно, загоралась не у всех, а едва ли у половины, но этого было достаточно, чтобы народ привык к сверхъестественному. Но медиумы всё же были редкостью — не из-за исключительности их дара, а потому что мало кому хотелось заканчивать так же, как мать Адриана и большинство медиумов вовсе: в закрытом гробу.

Смерть Эрики, конечно же, никто не собирался расследовать: не видели смысла тратить время, которого и так толком ни на что не хватало.

«Твоя матушка, юноша, — сказали ему в полицейском участке после опознания, — несколько лет была Стражем Серых Пределов, хотя я думаю, ты знаешь это и без меня».

Адриан кивнул, руки его дрожали после увиденного; сначала полицейский впихнул ему два или три стакана воды, но, видя, что результата от этого примерно никакого, разрешил закурить.

«Её малочисленные друзья рассказали, что последние недели своей жизни она провела за Гранью, вроде, что-то или кого-то искала. По крайней мере, постоянно, словно безумная, твердила, что кого-то должна найти, пока у неё ещё есть время. Видимо, нашла. Хах, на свою погибель. Прости, мне не стоило говорить этого при тебе. Если хочешь, мы можем, конечно, завести дело, попытаться найти убийцу, которого с высокой вероятностью нет среди живых, но мы же оба понимаем, что это не даст совершенно ничего? Лишь отвлечёт нас от более важных дел, да и тебя постоянно будем срывать в участок для расспросов. Оно тебе надо? Ты, вроде, учишься, да ещё и с работой совмещаешь. Так что?»

Адриан сжал в руке осветлённую чёлку, она оказалась насквозь мокрой от пота. Рука предательски дрожала, его тошнило от нервов.

«Не нужно никаких заявлений, — Адриан потушил сигарету в любезно предоставленной пепельнице и потянулся было дело ко второй, но резко передумал, не стал злоупотреблять добротой, — это всё, что от меня требуется? Я очень устал, а мне ещё заниматься похоронами. Я бы хотел возвратиться домой до того, как наступит рассвет».

«Да, конечно, — мужчина лет сорока вёл себя удивительно обходительно и любезно. Может быть, просто жалел. Адриан, как никак, мать потерял. И неважно, что самому Адриану с четырнадцати лет стало абсолютно на неё плевать, что, собственно, оказалось обоюдным. Она предпочла мир духов не только обычной человеческой жизни, но и семье, забыв даже про сына, — наши ребята подвезут тебя домой, но, если что вдруг — звони. Правда, я сомневаюсь, что это понадобится, но сам понимаешь, работа обязывает такое говорить».

«Да, конечно, спасибо, — он с трудом заставил себя улыбнуться, улыбка вышла абсолютно ненатуральной, вымученной и кривой, — хочется верить, что подобные обстоятельства больше никогда не сведут нас».

***

В день похорон стояла жара. Даже не так: нестерпимая жара. Могильщик, дедок лет семидесяти, которому по виду самому уже было пора на тот свет, позволил себе пошутить, что покойница не желает лежать в земле одна и требует подле себя аж трёх мужчин. Адриан посмотрел на него холодно, и тот замолчал, вспомнив, что вообще-то рядом с ним стоит сын этой самой покойницы. Минут через двадцать дедок оторвался от почти законченной могилы и пробубнил себе под нос едва внятные извинения, но даже тогда Адриан не произнёс ни слова. Он просто хотел, чтобы это всё поскорее закончилось.

Всё время похорон, около двух часов, он думал. Много думал, пытался отыскать ответы на десяток вопросов, которые вызвала смерть Эрики. Главным из них оказался «что же теперь делать с домом?». У него было жильё — небольшая квартира, предоставленная учебным заведением на всё время обучения, в которой он жил с Лансом и Эндрю.

Но кто бы решился купить дом, в котором отдала Богам душу одна из Стражей Границ, перед этим, видимо, ещё и сойдя с ума? Да и учёба через полтора года подходила к концу, в любом случае пришлось бы искать варианты.

Дом матери, в котором он был последний раз, кажется, в тринадцать лет, если не раньше, вариантом был плохим. Забрать всё мало-мальски ценное да оставить треклятое место на растерзание мародёрам да глупым юнцам, которые искали приключения себе на голову и не только? Это казалось не самым плохим исходом, пока в нём не появлялось одно немаленькое, крайне неприятное «но».

Это «но» могло обладать клыками и когтями.

Что, если его глупую мать действительно уничтожила какая-то тварь, которую она позвала с собой из-за Грани или позволила проникнуть вслед за ней (что говорило о ещё большей её глупости и абсолютной неосторожности)? Вряд ли искажённое силами другой стороны существо насытилось и ушло. Конечно же, оно могло сбежать да уже давным-давно рыскать по городу или его окраинам в поисках падали или чего посвежее. Тогда это становилось заботой охотников и избавляло Адриана от волнений.

Но если мать успела запечатать её в доме (о том, что тварь могла быть не одна, Адриан старался не думать), то какой-нибудь не особо удачливый мародёр или особо глупые дети могли повторить судьбу его матери. И вот тогда у него могли возникнуть проблемы: потому что полиции далеко не сразу удастся выяснить, кто виновник произошедшего, а значит, Адриану было бы уготовано всё время расследования провести в участке на допросах — если не в камере временного содержания.

В итоге, один вариант оказывался едва ли не во много раз хуже другого. Адриан тяжело вздохнул. Видимо, его грустной участью оказалось по крайней мере посетить дом, в котором он провёл своё детство. А он так надеялся забыть о нём, как и о матери навсегда.

О том, что когда-то давно души ушедших за Грань обращались и к нему, он старался не вспоминать. Он не собирался даже смотреть в сторону того сумасшедшего пути, по которому однажды пошла его дорогая матушка.

***

Вечером после похорон Адриан курил на небольшой кухоньке в их квартире; в пепельнице лежало уже пять или шесть свежих окурков (парень не особо желал считать, сколько никотина он подарил своим лёгким), рядом с пепельницей стояла бутылка виски, в которой не хватало больше трети. Адриан молчал. Ни слова не произнёс с момента, как вернулся домой, лишь вяло кивнул Лансу, который, как всегда, был чему-то чрезвычайно рад, а после достал запрятанную на чёрный день бутылку и ещё глубже ушёл в свои мысли. Старательно игнорируя попытки Ланса достучаться до него.

— Адриан, — рядом послышался голос Эндрю: не в его характере было вмешиваться в чужие дела и нарушать личные границы, но в тот момент в его голосе слышалось самое настоящее беспокойство. Кажется, последний раз такое произошло, когда Ланс на первом курсе неделю разговаривал исключительно на занятиях и только по теме предмета, — что-то случилось? Помимо похорон твоей матери.

— Случилось, — он сделал ещё один глоток, — столько всего случилось, Эндрю.

— Может быть, — Эндрю смотрел на него внимательно, — ты хочешь поговорить об этом?

— Ты вообще знаешь, — Адриан не удержался от смешка, который больше походил на начало откровенной истерики, — что порой напоминаешь психолога, если не психиатра, с вот этим «не хочешь ли поговорить об этом»? Ещё предложи прилечь мне на наш новый диван вместо кушетки.

— Прости, — он пожал плечами, забирая из чужих рук бутылку и отставляя её подальше, — издержки детского окружения, моя семья не первый год занимается изучением человеческого разума и его расстройств. Нет-нет, даже не думай тянуться к алкоголю, с тебя явно достаточно на сегодня. Так расскажешь или мне оставить тебя наедине с твоими демонами без бутылки и пачки сигарет?

— Не уверен, что ты будешь доволен моим рассказом, но, если действительно интересно, — он закашлялся, подавившись дымом, — я похоронил мать, от неё мне достался не то чтобы огромный, но весьма приличный коттедж. Вот только за этим всем стоит уже с полтонны всяких «но». Крайне неприятных, я бы даже сказал, мерзких «но».

— Например? — тёмная бровь Эндрю приподнялась; Ланс, сидящий в гостиной, сделал телевизор потише, пытаясь подслушать. — Ты толком ничего не рассказывал о своей семье, а мы не первый год живём вместе. Это какая-то тайна, покрытая тьмой, узнав которую, мы будем обречены на смерть?

— Едва ли это можно назвать тайной, — Адриан вновь усмехнулся, — я не рассказывал, потому что не видел никакого смысла. Мой отец достаточно успешный бизнесмен, который участвует в моей жизни исключительно финансово с тех пор, как мне стукнуло семь, а мать… Мать была одной из тех, кого пафосно величают Стражами Границы.

— Она была медиумом?! Твоя мать была медиумом?! — в кухню ворвался Ланс, которого всегда интересовала эта тема — он даже лелеял свои мечты об однажды проявившемся даре, который отделит его от обычных людей, но годы шли, а Искра всё не загоралась. — А ты тоже?!

Сколько они знали друг друга, Адриан всегда мог сказать, что Ланс неплохой парень, понимающий, весёлый и заботливый, но порой излишне любопытный и слишком шумный. Именно из-за этого жить и контактировать с ним порой было сложно.

— Ланс, ради всех Богов, прекрати, пожалуйста, шуметь, — Эндрю поморщился от возникшей головной боли и устало потёр виски.

— Прости, — Ланс насупился, на мгновение напомнив обиженного ребёнка, но почти сразу снова посмотрел на Адриана, ожидая ответа.

— Да, моя мать была одной из тех, кого называли Стражами Границы или медиумами, Ланс, — Адриан тяжело вздохнул; не хотелось ничего рассказывать, хотелось лишь пить дальше, но для того, чтобы попросить необходимую как воздух помощь, требовалось рассказать всё то, что он не рассказывал все эти годы, отмахиваясь от друзей, — но это далеко не так весело, как ты, возможно, себе представляешь. Ты ведь слышал, сколько таких сходят с ума? Скольких убивают на Той стороне? Они только в сказках всегда побеждают или договариваются с тварями — на самом деле чаще всего их находят обезумевшими, израненными или просто мёртвыми. Этот дар считается одним из самых опасных, наравне с даром Охотника. Я потерял свою мать не в день, когда она умерла, а в день, когда решила полностью посвятить себя Другой Стороне.

Нет, естественно, любая способность могла привести своего обладателя не к самому лучшему исходу, но статистка, которую раз в несколько лет предоставляли инспекции, следящие за Одарёнными, утверждала, что чаще и больше всего погибали или сходили с ума именно те, кто общался с тварями Той стороны и уничтожал их. Именно эта статистика была одной из причин, почему медиумов уважали, но становиться ими не особо желали. Жить и сохранить здравый рассудок хотелось больше, чем шагнуть на ступень выше.

— А ты… — радости в его голосе явно стало меньше, розовые очки представлений об обладателях дара начались трескаться, — ты тоже медиум?

— Сложно сказать, — Адриан поморщился от неприятного вопроса, на который вдобавок не имел точного ответа (более того, Адриан не особо желал его даже знать из-за потаённого страха повторить судьбу матери), — когда-то давно, лет в семь-восемь, мне казалось, что я вижу кого-то из Теней, но мать прижимала меня к себе, говорила, что всё в порядке, а после никого, кроме нас, в комнате и не оставалось. С тех пор, когда я последний раз посетил дом матери, я больше никого не видел и не слышал, поэтому, скорее всего, это лишь выдумки ребёнка одной из одарённых. Издержки профессии, как говорится.

— Так понимаю, — вновь вмешался в разговор Эндрю, — смерть твоей матери напрямую связана с её даром?

— Да, — Адриан кивнул, перед глазами на пару секунд вновь появилось изуродованное тело Эрики; то, что решило убить её, просто-напросто превратило когда-то невероятно красивую женщину в кусок мяса, будто готовил себе отбивную на обед. — Подробности неизвестны, но на рассвете, когда приехала полиция, она уже была мертва.

— И что же ты планируешь делать с домом дальше? — Адриан мысленно назвал тот день днём неприятных вопросов, не имевших ответа.

Адриан пожал плечами и потянулся обратно к отставленной бутылке, но рука замерла под напором недовольного взгляда.

— В том-то и проблема, что я не знаю. Не скажу, что мне хотелось бы возвратиться в дом, где я провёл детство, но и оставить его просто так без изучения не получится. Потрачу стипендию, куплю у Охотников несколько Амулетов да проведу там ночь. Если тварь всё ещё в доме, на рассвете вызову Охотников, а дальше уже им разбираться.

— Нам нужно съездить с тобой? — в голосе Ланса одновременно звучали восторженность и страх. С одной стороны, до ужаса хотелось посмотреть дом, где жила самая настоящая медиум, а с другой — эта самая медиум там умерла, и они вполне могли повторить её участь.

— Было бы неплохо, если бы вы помогли мне навести там порядок и уехали до заката, — он сделал глоток, — я не хочу подвергать вас опасности, а защитные амулеты слишком дороги, чтобы мы закупились ими на троих.

— Хорошо, тогда завтра утром, — решил Эндрю, — Адриан, постарайся отдохнуть. Выглядишь ты, мягко говоря, ужасно. Твари Той стороны и то поприятнее.

— Я уже говорил тебе, что твоя поддержка далека от идеала, друг?

***

Он проснулся от холодного прикосновения к щеке: кто-то провёл по ней ледяной, как у трупа, рукой. Не вышло ни дёрнуться, ни открыть глаза, словно что-то крепко держало его, прижимая к постели.

«Так вот какой ты, — чужой спокойный голос послышался в голове, — Адриан, да? Занятно-занятно. Может быть, всё складывается не так уж и плохо. Впрочем…»

Адриан чувствовал, как страх сжал его горло, охладил кровь в жилах и заставил замереть сердце; он не мог ни пошевелиться, ни сказать что-либо, лишь лежать и слушать женский голос в своей голове.

«Не бойся, — Адриану показалось, что говорящая улыбнулась, — я не причиню тебе вреда. Ни сейчас, ни позже, никогда; я лишь пришла посмотреть на тебя. Утром ты решишь, что всё это лишь страшный сон, игра разума после того, что ты пережил и сколько ты выпил. Возможно, ты даже не сможешь вспомнить ни единого моего слова. Прости, что не позволяю тебе задавать вопросы или хотя бы взглянуть на меня, но сегодняшняя ночь не для этого. Немного позже; у тебя обязательно будет время, Страж, если ты, конечно, решишься шагнуть в эту тьму, если захочешь не погибнуть. Тогда я обязательно протяну тебе руку и стану проводником в мир Той стороны. В конечном итоге, это моя клятва, а пока… спи, маленький Страж, спи и пускай тебе снятся прекрасные сны, пока ещё можешь, ведь скоро твоя жизнь внезапно обратится кошмаром, от которого способ проснуться — лишь смерть… До встречи, Адриан. Я надеюсь, что она была права, и ты действительно сможешь пройти этот путь».

Холодная рука коснулась кольца, что оставила ему мать, прежде чем он покинул её дом, думая, что навсегда.

«Оно больше не сможет защищать тебя, поэтому приходи скорее, маленький Страж. Постарайся вспомнить мои последние слова, когда первые лучи рассвета выглянут из-за горизонта».

И всё кончилось: он больше не ощущал страха, холодная рука исчезла вместе с голосом в его голове, Адриан наконец вновь мог управлять своим телом, хотелось курить. Но подняться он так и не смог — приподнялся, чтобы мгновенно упасть обратно на простыни, провалившись в глубокий сон, в котором он вновь был маленьким мальчиком, а мать всё ещё принадлежала миру живых.

«Я люблю тебя, Адриан, — шептала Эрика ему в том сне, — и сделаю всё, чтобы защитить тебя».

Ему снилась последняя ночь, когда она находилась рядом с ним; последняя ночь, в которую он думал, что ей не наплевать. Просыпаться не хотелось, но утро всё же неумолимо заставило его открыть глаза надоедливым звоном будильника.

***

— Адри, — голос Ланса раздался вслед за замолчавшим будильником, — Адриан, вставай.

Но юноша лишь пробурчал что-то в ответ, укрываясь с головой одеялом, он хотел возвратиться назад в сон.

— Ладно, видят боги, я не хотел прибегать к этому, — Ланс глубоко вздохнул и через секунду практически прокричал изменившимся голосом, — Адриан! Вы вновь не посетили мои занятия! Я обращусь в деканат, чтобы поднять вопрос о вашем исключении без возможности восстановления!

Адриан, который пребывал в сонном состоянии, не ощутил подвоха и мгновенно поднялся с кровати, бурча что-то про «проспал, чёрт, проспал», а потом столкнулся с Лансом, который неловко улыбался, на его лице буквально читалось: «Это был единственный способ поднять тебя с кровати, не убивай меня, пожалуйста».

— Какого дьявола, Ланс? — голова трещала от откуда-то возникшего похмелья. Причём такого, будто бы он вчера притронулся не к одной бутылке виски, а к паре бочек самогона и старательно пытался уместить их в своём желудке. Или утопиться в них.

— Доброе утро, Вьетнам. У нас есть планы, — Ланс упорно пытался делать вид, что чувствует себя виноватым, но Адриан знал, что это неправда, — дом твоей матери, помнишь? Нам нужно попасть туда, как можно раньше, чтобы закончить всё до темноты, помнишь?

— Чёрт, да… — он с трудом направился в сторону ванной комнаты, — чёрт, так голова болит.

«До встречи, Адриан», — словно разрядом пронеслось в голове воспоминание из сна. Женский голос, который говорил о нём, о его матери и о том, что он Страж.

«Маленький Страж» — в любом другом случае он принял бы это за оскорбление. Чёрт возьми, ему больше двадцати, но… Во сне женский голос звучал так тепло, как будто говорившая пыталась вместить в короткую фразу всю нежность и заботу. Восстановить в памяти разговор не получалось, слова ускользали от него, оставив лишь короткие обрывки, не складывающиеся ни во что вразумительное.

Женщина (или всё же девушка?) из сна назвала его Стражем. И это не вело ни к чему хорошему, если сон был не сном, не игрой пьяного сознания — а видением, чьим-то чужим желанием донести до него информацию. История с каждой минутой всё больше не нравилась Адриану, с каждой минутой страх, что всё не завершится одним днём, рос.

Дела его были плохи. Он надеялся, что со смертью матери не произойдёт ничего страшного, но кажется, его мир готовился перевернуться.


	2. 1.2

В детстве коттедж казался ему огромным, сравнимым по размеру с каким-нибудь королевским дворцом или по крайней мере крупной виллой одного из прославленных аристократов из старых сказок, которые слушали его сверстники перед сном. Спустя годы возвратившись домой, он лишний раз убедился, что это была одна из многих детских фантазий, рождённых удивительным восприятием, которое стирается по мере взросления. Впрочем, для него коттедж по-прежнему оставался слишком большим. Он так и не смог понять, как мать умудрялась спокойно жить в нём в одиночестве… Впрочем, полицейский же говорил, что Эрика перед смертью могла успеть сойти с ума…

Дом неплохо сохранился, несмотря на то что ремонт в нём, по-видимому, Эрика не делала с самого детства Адриана. Немного обсыпалась штукатурка со стен, краска потускнела, изменив оттенок, несколько окон треснули, а в одном и вовсе не хватало стекла. В целом, всё было не так уж и плохо; Адриан смог бы продать дом и в таком состоянии за неплохую сумму, но сначала он должен был разобраться с тем, что же всё же произошло в нём.

— Ох, неплохое наследство досталось тебе, — присвистнул Ланс, оценивая дом, — сколько же там комнат?

Адриан ничего не ответил; они могли спокойно разделить территорию дома на небольшие квартирки-студии да жить там всё также втроём, если не обнаружилось бы ничего и никого, кто хотел бы выпотрошить их, полакомиться их рассудком, душой, а заодно и кишками. Могли бы, но возвращаться на долгое время в дом матери он не планировал: слишком много воспоминаний хранились в стенах, воспоминаний, которые с возрастом из радостных обратились пронзающими душу и выворачивающими наизнанку, заставляющими желать вновь стать маленьким мальчиком с любящей его семьёй и счастливым детством.

Гнетущее ощущение, что для него не кончится всё так просто, не желало отпускать, сжимая горло и мешая дышать. Он гнал предчувствие прочь, но оно всё равно возвращалось. Он хотел верить, что это просто нервы, а не предупреждение об опасности.

— Адри… — позвал Ланс, — я понимаю, что ты плохо спал, но вернись к нам из космического пространства. Сколько здесь комнат?

— Не помню точно, но нам бы хватило на три квартирки-студии, пока не разойдёмся каждый своей дорогой, — озвучил он свои мысли.

— Так… Если с домом всё в порядке? Мы так и сделаем? — глаза Ланса загорелись. Их трёшка, разумеется, была очень и очень неплохим вариантом, но, во-первых, была предоставлена во временное использование, а во-вторых — ни в какое сравнение не шла с огромным домом, в котором тебе отдано много места.

Для Ланса, который вырос в многодетной семье, большой дом только для них троим казался небесной благодатью.

— Нет, — коротко ответил Адриан, доставая сигареты; руки от чего-то предательски дрожали.

— Но… Почему, Адри?

— Я сказал «нет», — едва ли не рявкнул Адриан, — это не обсуждается, Ланс. Если с домом всё в порядке, я продам его первому же желающему. Хоть за самую маленькую цену. Я не желаю иметь с этим местом хоть что-то общее, и я не собираюсь жить здесь. Ни один, ни с вами.

Адриан подкурил сигарету дрожащими руками, вдохнув, как можно больше дыма. Но и это сейчас не помогало.

Ланс поник, осознавая, что переборщил и снова сказал глупость.

— Извини, да… — он попытался улыбнуться, — занесло немного.

Адриан махнул рукой и сделал ещё несколько длинных затяжек, а после потушил сигарету об подошву обуви.

— Идём? Думаю, нам стоит поторопиться. Эндрю всё равно задержится.

Адриан лишь кивнул. Шаг через порог дома его матери показался ему шагом в пропасть.

***

В доме стояла тишина, которую можно было назвать могильной. Нет, конечно, Адриан не ожидал, что неведомая тварь накинется на них с порога, но отсутствие каких-либо звуков всё равно нагнетало обстановку — будто затишье перед бурей. Адриан гнал эти мысли, убеждал себя, что в этом доме и не должно ничего быть, кроме скрипящих от старости половиц. Но напряжение не исчезало, а лишь становилось больше с каждым новым ударом сердца.

Мысли в голове путались, будто бы кто-то смешивал их, игрался и расставлял по своим причудливым представлениям.

Дом был старым, но серьёзного ремонта, к удивлению Адриана, не требовал. Немного потрескалась штукатурка, как и снаружи, в нескольких местах слегка облезли обои да скрипели половицы, которые не меняли ещё со времён, когда он был маленьким.

Дом навевал воспоминания: приятные и грустные, болезненные и радостные. Он играл здесь в солдатиков, слушал, как ругались между собой родители, праздновал дни рождения с друзьями и видел, как мать всё больше уходила в мир духов.

Он помнил запах благовоний, которые требовались ей, чтобы сосредоточиться; помнил, как она шептала что-то находясь в состоянии похожем на транс; помнил, как она ругала его, когда узнала, что он заходил в комнату, когда она находилась на грани двух миров, не воспринимая происходящее в реальном мире. Помнил, как она обнимала его, когда он говорил: «Мама, там человек», — и всё исчезало, словно игра воображения. Его память сохранила многое, но не хотел этого. Прошлое приносило боль, отдавая колючим холодом где-то в груди.

«Я люблю тебя, Адриан», — эта фраза с каждым годом звучала для юноши всё большей ложью.

«Ты променяла меня на мир духов, — думал он, — ты говорила, что любишь, но выбрала не меня. Почему? Я был плохим сыном?»

— Адриан, — голос Ланса вырвал его из собственных размышлений, — нам нужно начинать, мы рискуем не успеть закончить сегодня.

— Я пойду наверх, возьми это, — он протянул другу один из пяти амулетов, которые с огромным трудом достал у охотников. Последние оказались безумно жадными людьми, стипендии едва хватило на них, — ты осмотрись внизу, когда приедет Эндрю, хочу проверить подвал.

— А что ты хочешь найти здесь, Адри? — Ланс до конца не понимал, зачем им днём осматривать дом, если твари могли выйти лишь после того, как солнце сядет за горизонт. — Не верю, что ты хочешь провести генеральную уборку, чтобы провести в доме одну ночь, а потом продать его, если всё будет хорошо.

Адриан усмехнулся, Ланс каждый раз доказывал, что лишь притворяется недалёким дурачком.

— Нет, я, конечно, мог, но наша задача сегодня другая, — он резко замолчал. Мысль посетила его внезапно, будто бы и не принадлежала ему, а кто-то любезно вложил её в чужую голову.

— И в чём же она состоит? Не мог бы ты всё рассказать? Прости, я так и не научился читать мысли, хотя очень об этом мечтал, — голос Ланса вдруг стал резким, кажется, ему сильно не понравилось, что друг не рассказал всего сразу. Адриан понимал, что стоило обсудить всё ещё в общежитии, но что-то тогда его остановило. Он всё ещё был сам не свой. Нельзя сказать, что всё происходящее со дня смерти матери ему нравилось.

— Я хочу поискать следы чужого присутствия… — вздохнул он, — живого.

— Но… — Ланс помолчал пару секунд, пытаясь формулировать, — в полиции же сказали, что с высокой вероятностью твою мать убила тварь Той стороны, которую она сама и призвала. О чьём чужом присутствии может быть речь?

За прошедшее время он успел обдумать всё несколько десятков раз. Ему казалось, что-то в этой истории не сходилось. И с того момента, как он перешагнул порог, это ощущение не отпускало его всё больше.

Адриан сжал руки, его душа металась; он злился на мать, но прекрасно знал, насколько хороша эта женщина в магии. И что-то в его душе не верило, что она могла так глупо просчитать, позволив кому-то из теней или искажённых лишить её жизни. У её смерти могло быть всего два варианта. Она или призвала кого-то из высших рангов, или ей помогли умереть.

Адриан злился на мать, но хотел знать точно, что сделало её полноценной частью того мира, на грани которого она жила больше десяти лет. Он надеялся, что так душа его матери обретёт покой.

— Следы ритуалов, — но он резко махнул рукой, не желая объяснять, множа собственные сомнения и рождая чужие, — просто, если найдёшь что-то, пожалуйста, позови меня. Не заморачивайся особо на эту тему, просто позови, если что. Я не могу объяснить сейчас. Я обязательно сделаю это, но позже. Доверься мне, Ланс.

«Адриан», — прозвучал чужой женский голос тихо.

— Что? — юноша вздрогнул.

— Адри, ты чего? — Ланс отвлёкся от рассматривания картин, что висели в коридоре.

— Женский голос… Ты не слышал? — Адриан в тот миг выглядел немного потерянным.

— Друг, тебе показалось. Здесь только мы, не было никакого женского голоса. Ты перенервничал и не выспался, ещё и похмельем с утра страдал, — Ланс положил ему руку на плечо в знак поддержки, — может быть, нам не стоит разделяться? Мало ли, может быть, тебе что-то ещё привидится?

— Нет, всё в порядке, — он отрицательно мотнул головой, — видимо, просто показалось. Всё в порядке. А разделиться нужно, Ланс, так быстрее осмотрим.

— Хорошо, — нельзя было сказать, что Ланс поверил этому «всё в порядке», но спорить не стал, — если что-то случится — кричи. Ты прекрасно это умеешь.

— Ещё раз припомнишь мне тот случай, я спущу тебя с лестницы или просто придушу, — прошипел Адриан.

— Ты сам про него сейчас сказал. Я просто напомнил, что ты хорошо кричишь, — юноша не сдержал улыбки.

Адриан фыркнул и молча направился вверх по лестнице. Дом сохранил следы присутствия ребёнка, которого жил в нём когда-то.

«Адриан», — возле него вновь раздался голос тихий женский голос, заставивший его замереть.

Голос показался ему знакомым. Стоило развернуться и вернуться в коттедж уже с охотниками, но что-то звало его идти дальше, а голос разума тактично молчал.

«Маленький Страж, — он знал это обращение! Он уже слышал его! — Я жду тебя».

Ноги словно сами шагнули вперёд, следуя за голосом. Шагнув за порог одной из комнат, он увидел девушку, сидящую перед зеркалом, спиной к нему.

«Ты пришёл, маленький Страж».

***

«Ты не спешил, Страж, — спокойный голос девушки заполнил сознание; ситуация из сна повторялась, вот только теперь он знал, что сновидением это не было, — я уж думала, что ты решишь не являться вовсе, а мне придётся провести тут целую вечность в ожидании. Сомнительная перспектива, не находишь?»

— Ты?.. — он сделал шаг вперёд к зеркалу, у которого сидела девушка, не соизволившая обернуться. Он видел лишь чёрные, отливавшие кобальтом, волосы и тёмные одеяния с частично открытой спиной, обнажавшей для обозрения череду жутких шрамов. — Кто ты такая?

«Я могу сказать, что я Смерть, пришедшая за твоей душой или тварь из самых глубоких и тёмных земель, которая ждала века, чтобы отведать наконец-то сладкую-сладкую плоть юного Стража Границы. Впрочем, ты можешь звать меня своим демоном-хранителем, как бы иронично это не звучало».

— Демон-хранитель? — он фыркнул. — Да ты, видно, сошла с ума, когда пробралась в этот дом, если не раньше, — он упорно пытался делать вид, что не замечал важной детали — губы, которые он видел в отражении, не шевелились.

«Не обманывай себя, юный Страж… Адриан, — от того, как незнакомка произнесла его имя, он вздрогнул. Это было… глубоко, будто бы одним этим словом она пыталась прикоснуться к его душе, сжать её в руках, словно её собственность. И если это было так, то ей удалось, — ты же уже понимаешь, кто я такая. Ты же умный мальчик». 

Снизу послышался голос Ланса:

— Адри, что такое? С кем ты разговариваешь? — этот вопрос лишь подтверждал очевидное. Женский голос не звучал вслух.

Адриан тяжело вздохнул; чужие губы, которые он всё ещё видел в отражении в зеркале на мгновение изогнулись в довольной усмешке. Когда юноша не отозвался, Ланс забеспокоился.

— Адри? — послышались скрип ступенек и шаги. — Адриан, всё в порядке?

«Скажешь ему что-то? Он не увидит меня, — кажется, она насмехалась, — всё ещё не веришь, маленький Страж? Кстати, тебе необязательно говорить вслух, чтобы я тебя услышала, ведь я не шевелю губами, чтобы говорить, если ты не заметил».

— Тебе показалось, Ланс, — отозвался Адриан, — я просто споткнулся и выругался, вот и всё.

«Кто ты такая?» — задал он вопрос, но уже мысленно.

«Я уже сказала, — голос в его голове стал недовольным, — ты невнимательно меня слушаешь, маленький Страж, это может сыграть с тобой злую шутку. Я демон. Твой демон, который должен защищать тебя».

«Но это смешно», — ему хотелось смеяться, но он действительно слышал голос именно в голове. Кажется, он тоже сошёл с ума.

— Адри, ты точно в порядке? Может, нам стоит уйти отсюда прямо сейчас, а вернуться уже с охотниками? Ты ведёшь себя…странно, — вновь послышался голос Ланса, а за ним скрип одной из ступенек.

«Уйдёшь сейчас или останешься? — она продолжала насмехаться; в отражении сверкнули янтарные глаза. — Как ты поступишь, маленький Страж? Соврёшь другу или расскажешь правду? Останешься или покинешь этот дом?»

— Ланс, я в порядке, — крикнул Адриан, — всё в порядке, правда.

«Ты что-то знаешь?»

«Я демонесса, которой больше тысячи лет, — в отражении расцвела ухмылка, напоминавшая звериный оскал; девушка была довольна, будто бы загнала в угол очень ценную и вкусную жертву и ей оставалось всего лишь одно — убить пойманного и съесть, — мне открыты многие тайны и немалое количество секретов. Но что хочешь знать ты, маленький Страж?»

«Ты знаешь, что случилось с моей матерью?»

«Она умерла, — плечи, облачённые в чёрные одеяния из странного материала, дёрнулись, — но для того, чтобы узнать, как она умерла, тебе придётся уговорить меня рассказать и остаться здесь. Одному, маленький Страж. На весь день и всю ночь до рассвета. Согласен? Остаться и пройти по пути, который закрыт для обычных людей».

Адриан внимательно смотрел в зеркало, в котором наконец-то смог полностью рассмотреть лицо девушки. Её резкие черты, тёмные и глубокие глаза. Она ждала ответа.

«Ланс не уйдёт просто так, он и так уже думает, видимо, что я сошёл с ума. Впрочем, я не уверен, что это неправда».

«Перед тобой сидит та, кто умеет управлять Эфиром, — её глаза вновь сверкнули, а отражение на одно мгновение заволокла тьма, — одно твоё короткое слово, маленький страж, и твои друзья решат, что им нужно вернуться. И тот, что здесь, и тот, что только направляется сюда. Только одно твоё слово, маленький Страж. Ты хочешь знать правду или нет? Я не буду ждать вечно, маленький Страж. Думай. У тебя есть шанс уйти и забыть всё, попытаться забыть. Возможно, он позволит тебе это. Но уж им по этому пути не пойти никогда».

«Он? Кто он? — с каждой секундой вопросов становилось всё больше, а девушка не желала давать ответов. — И что будет, если они пойдут за мной по этому пути?»

«Ничего особенного, — плечи девушки вновь дёрнулись, — всего лишь смерть».

Всё это походило на затянувшуюся и переставшую быть смешной шутку или насмешку. Он говорил, не используя рта, вокруг таинственной девушки клубилась тьма и сила, что исходила от неё… пугала. Нет, она не просто пугала, она заставляла кровь в жилах холодеть, что-то внутри него кричало о побеге и о том, что в девушке таилась опасность, но было что-то ещё, убеждавшее его остаться. Сделать шаг к той тьме, что клубилась подле неё.

«Я не один из них. Не могу быть одним из них. Я больше двадцати лет жил без этого дара! Он мне не нужен! Я не хочу быть такой, как она!»

«Ты был таким, как она, всегда. Неужели не помнишь, маленький Страж? Неужели ты не помнишь Теней, что говорили с тобой и тянули свои руки к тебе? Какие же вы, люди, забавные создания, однако, как забавна ваша память. Хотите — помните, а стоит лишь немного травмировать…»

«Я хочу уйти. Я не хочу знать, что произошло с ней, если придётся становиться частью этого мира», — его словно бы перемкнуло. Последние события заставляли его душу кидаться из стороны в сторону. Сторона вновь сменилась. Ему хотелось сбежать, забыть всё. Ему больше не нужны были ответы, потому что в глубине души он знал, что цена за эти ответы слишком высока.

«Что же, — в её голосе послышалась усмешка, — я не держу тебя и не смею заставлять. Но… Впрочем, не буду рушить твои надежды раньше времени, Адриан. Если я понадоблюсь тебе, если Та сторона всё же заставит тебя сделать другой выбор, моё имя — Акша. Тебе достаточно просто произнести его, чтобы я услышала зов».

Адриан покачнулся, голова резко закружилась, а сознание отказалось повиноваться. Последнее, что он услышал — испуганный голос Ланса, произносящий его имя.

***

В себя н пришёл в своей же комнате в той самой квартире, где жил с Лансом и Эндрю. Болела голова, а события последних часов (он не был уверен, сколько времени прошло) остались в голове смазанным невнятным пятном.

Девушка. Стражи. Смерть матери. Всё это всплывало в голове осколками. Единственное, что он помнил точно, что отказался от этого всего; отказался узнать, что случилось с Эрикой, потому что страшился мира Той стороны. Он не желал повторять судьбу своей матери и был готов пожертвовать правдой ради этого. Тем более это уже не имело никакого смысла. Это знание не дало бы ему совершенно ничего. И зачем он так рвался? Поддался глупым эмоциям. Цеплялся за бессмысленные надежды и иллюзии о любви матери.

Какое-то время он просто лежал и смотрел в потолок, не думая ни о чём. Он был свободен от бремени своей матери, но отчего-то на душе всё ещё оставалось неспокойно, Адриан списывал это на усталость, нервы и страх от столкновения с созданием Той стороны. В тот момент он был готов списать всё на любую глупость, лишь бы поскорее забыть и вернуться к рутинной жизни обычного человека: учёба, подработки, посиделки с друзьями и так по кругу ещё несколько лет, а там уже нужно было думать или о серьёзной работе, или о следующей ступени обучения. Но у него было время. Достаточно много времени, чтобы хорошо всё обдумать и выбрать самый наилучший исход. Самым главным в тот момент стало то, что он был свободен от бремени магии. И больше никогда к нему не приблизится.

Думал, что был свободен.


End file.
